


Mommy

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Little Classification, Breastfeeding, Caregiver Natasha Romanov, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Infantilism, Kissing, Littles Are Known, Milk, Mommy Kink, Mommy Natasha Romanov, Pacifiers, Porn with Feelings, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vaginal Fingering, little Tony Stark, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Not for the first time, Natasha didn't know what had prompted Tony's headspace this time, but thus went their arrangement and he wouldn't be able to answer any questions she may have in the state he was in anyway. So she did what she did best. She took care of her baby boy.Official Kink Bingo 2019 Fill, B1: "Mommy/Little"
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, nooot for everyone, don't like the tags, don't read the fic. This is all very self-indulgent and I'll take no shit for it. 
> 
> If you are here because it's your jam, then I hope you'll enjoy the read.
> 
> Thank you to Betheflame for betaing and cheering anything I throw at her even when it's way outside her likes 😂😘😘

"Mommy," 

Natasha was in her bed, getting settled for a good night's sleep - or as much as possible - when Tony arrived. His voice had a whine to it she knew particularly well, and he was speaking around a red pacifier. He was naked save for the loose gray tank top he liked so much because it was so soft, and the diaper he always came into her room wearing. 

She smiled at him, sitting up quickly but not rushing. She patted the comforter between her legs. 

"Come here baby, close the door behind you."

Tony's lips distended around a smile that made the handle of his pacifier flap gently. His hands were clumsy as he carefully closed the door behind him, showing his plushly covered bottom to Natasha who could only steer her eyes away when Tony turned around again and padded to her. 

He climbed onto the bed practically on all fours, still sucking hard on the rubber nub inside his mouth. 

"What's up love?" Natasha kept her voice low, caressing even as she brought her hand to Tony's cheek and petted him gently. 

"Hungry?" Tony's eyebrows rose up his forehead in a hopeful question and Natasha gave a short laugh.

"Of course you are." 

Natasha didn't know what had prompted Tony's headspace this time, but thus went their arrangement and he wouldn't be able to answer any questions she may have in the state he was in anyway. So she did what she did best. She took care of her baby boy. 

"Gimme a kiss," she breathed playfully, tapping at the base of Tony's paci. 

Tony popped it out of his mouth right away, a big grin on his face that made kissing him equally difficult and wonderful. She swung an arm around Tony's neck, and dragged his legs closer until he was sitting sideways on her lap pecking his lips the whole time, and then his nose and cheeks and forehead, and eventually, she ended up blowing raspberries in his neck as he laughed. 

"Moooommy!" Tony thrashed a bit, but he was always weaker when he slipped into being his little self and he wasn't very convinced by his own protests anyway.

"I know baby, hungry," she brushed their noses together. "Can you sit up just a sec?" 

Tony hummed, his eyes started to glaze over just a bit at what he knew was coming. Natasha got rid of her night shirt, leaving her in her underwear only, a simple matter of gray cotton bottoms and a feeding bra like she'd taken to wearing every time she and Tony were in the same building, just in case. 

Her breasts felt heavy as she unfastened one side, her nipple moist already as her body got on board with the plan. She looked back at Tony's face, smiling softly when she saw the way he was back to sucking on his pacifier frantically, his eyes wide and wanting as he stared at her breast in want. 

"Come here, kitten," she said, the fingers of her left hand carding into Tony's hair as the other helped him angle his body against her, half resting his bottom on her lap, half leaning on his side to be closer to her. 

He tucked his arms over his chest, his head resting in the crook of her elbow, patient while Natasha arranged a few pillows under her arm so it wouldn't go numb. Then she looked into his eyes again. She smiled as she tugged the pacifier out of his mouth and put it blindly on her nightstand, taking her breast in hand to place her nipple just right, at the birth of Tony's lips. 

"Here you go, my sweet boy, drink all you want, it's all for you." 

Tony immediately latched onto the proffered nipple, his lips wet and demanding as he wrapped them around her nipple, not quite mindful of his teeth in his hurry to feed on her. Natasha gasped softly at the first gush of milk she felt leaking right onto Tony's tongue, surely coating it thickly and her boy hummed in satisfaction. She kept her left hand on his shoulder, her free hand travelling from his crossed forearms to his cheek, feeling as Tony squirmed in pleasure, and his cheek worked under her fingers. 

"That's right baby, just like that, take it all," she whispered. 

Tony's eyes were glassy, half-lidded as he kept drinking, his throat bobbing with all that he was swallowing. 

"You're doing so well, asking Mommy for what you need. My beautiful baby boy, look at you." Natasha was halfway to moaning then, the sight and feel of her partner relaxing against her, because of  _ her _ \- the thought both deeply arousing and incredibly comforting. 

Warmth spread between her legs just as she felt Tony get antsy as well. He kept sucking on her breast, harder and harder with each minute they spent like this, cuddled together as he fed. His hips looked so much slimmer when they were wrapped in his bulky diapers, Natasha couldn't help but stare at the way they gave little jumps off her lap every other sip. The sensation, having Tony so close, so hot, so greedy in the way he took from her breast all that he needed, it quickly became too much for Natasha to stay idle, and not enough for Tony to lay still. 

"Need Mommy to help you relax, baby?" Natasha asked, her voice a little louder, a little clearer than before. "Mommy wants to touch you, help your little tummy spread the fuzzy feelings, hmm?" 

Tony didn't respond, at least not with words. He uncrossed his arms, his big brown eyes blinking up at her as he took her hand from his shoulder and placed it on the front of his diaper, pressing it against him as he gave another little thrust of his hips. She felt how hard her baby's cock was, basked in how hot the diaper felt under her palm as Tony put his hand on her breast, right above his mouth and started caressing it, never stopping his sucking for a second. 

The moan Natasha let out when she didn't move fast enough that Tony became feisty enough to gnaw at her nipple, not hard, not painful, but making her jolt all the same, was loud, louder than any noise either of them had made since Tony had pushed her door open. 

"That's how it is uh?" She breathed, her smile becoming sharper as she pressed hard against the diaper, the cushioning of it squishing under her hand.

Tony whined around her nipple, a little milk dribbling down his chin because of it. Natasha didn't relent. 

"Come on baby, show Mommy what you need, take what your baby bird needs from Mommy." She kept stroking the fabric, up and down over the outline of her baby's hard length, biting her bottom lip to keep from grinning too hard. 

Tony's whimpers came closer and closer together as Natasha kneaded the thick diaper against his most sensitive places, her milk staining the fabric of her bra where her other breast rested neglected and running down Tony's neck where he couldn't keep his mouth sealed around her nipple anymore. 

"You look so good like this, love, such a good baby for Mommy, come on, you know you need it, push love, push against Mommy's hand." Natasha encouraged him, panting as she took in the pink that flushed Tony's cheeks even in the low light and felt Tony's hips grow jerky in their motions. "You're going to feel so good baby, so so good when the fuzzy feelings spread, let them come darling, come on." 

" _ Mommy _ ," Tony whined, his voice breaking halfway through, his eyes closing for longer and longer periods of time between two blinks. 

He sucked weakly on her breast when he remembered to, just enough that milk kept flowing out of it, wet and thicker than water as it coated her areola, his lips, his goatee. She felt wet all over, ready to squirm herself but she poured it into making Tony come for now. She went harder and faster on his diaper, massaging his cock through it until she knew he couldn't take it anymore. She pushed his face in her breast just when his hips stuttered, his legs kicking at the innocent pillow they rested on and he came, his long cry muffled by her flesh. 

His face was drenched in milk when she let him go, his lips a deep red of sensitivity as he kept his mouth open, unable to do it any differently with how out-of-breath he was. 

Tony smiled dopily at her when the aftershocks passed and he was left boneless in her arms. 

"Fuzzy," he whispered. 

"Good, that's good baby, you did so good. I'm so proud of you." She leaned down to kiss his lips, open-mouthed and full of tongue as she tasted her own milk like she always did when Tony had had what he needed. 

"Sticky," Tony giggled when he finally sat up, his diaper bunching between his thighs. 

"Oh yeah? My baby boy is all sticky?" 

"Hm hm," Tony nodded. 

"Wanna know a secret?" Natasha said, murmuring even lower than before. 

An excited smile spreading on his face, Tony nodded fast and hard. 

"Mommy's sticky too, baby." 

"Oh!" Tony exclaimed, his lips glistening in an 'o' of surprise. "Then Tony help," he said, nodding to himself. 

Natasha's heart gave a pang at the same time as her thighs parted reflexively under the comforter, jostling Tony's position a bit. "You want to?" 

She scanned his face for any discomfort - their dynamic didn't involve reciprocation very often, but it wouldn't be the first time either. 

"Yes," Tony crossed his arms again, the way he did when he was very little and yet wanted to project the assurance of a big boy.

Natasha caressed his face, soft fingers fluttering across his cheeks, her heart full at the sight of his lashes batting under the comfort it gave him. 

"Alright love, need to push the covers back though." She said, and laughed openly when Tony eagerly got on all fours to do it himself, folding the comforter back messily until only Natasha's ankles remained covered. 

She slid her hands under the waistband of her underwear, taking it off in one swift motion once it was past her hips. Then she made a come hither motion of her fingers and Tony came easily, slitting himself against her side his face inches from her right breast. He gave her a cheeky smile before he tugged at the fastening of the bra and unclasped it with his teeth. He nuzzled the plump, heavy breast he hadn't yet had a chance to touch and lisped in her ear. 

"Mommy show Tony," he wiggled his fingers on her stomach.

Natasha smiled at him, her core molten with need and love alike. She placed her hand on top of his, caressing his palm and positioning his fingers until only two stood out and she was holding onto the rest of his balled fist. 

"Like that, baby," she whispered against his hair as she guided both their hands between her legs, and pushed his fingers inside her in one smooth go. 

Tony gasped in time with her, moving his fingers around to feel her, like it was their first time all over again. His eyes were wide as he watched her face, trying to thrust his index and middle finger in a rhythm. 

"Is that good, Mommy? Tony good?" He mouthed against her skin, evidently itching to get her nipple inside his mouth once more. 

"Yes, love, you're so good, so good for Mommy." Natasha breathed, "You can go a little harder." 

And Tony did, pushing and pulling clumsily out of her, in jerky motions that were almost painful, and delicious for it. 

"Go on, Tony, eat, Mommy wants you to." She cradled his head with her free hand, pushing his mouth closer and closer until her breast pillowed the lower half of his face completely, giving him just enough space to breathe shallowly as he started sucking again, and she guided his wrist to keep fucking into her, harder and harder. 

Tony was even clumsier with his sucking this time, seemingly fascinated by the noises she couldn't keep in, distracted by all the ways Natasha writhed feeling her baby's thick fingers inside her, the warmth of his chest and heavy diaper against her side. She let go of his wrist to cup his crotch, looking right into his bright brown eyes, weighting him as she groaned.

"Mommy fuzzy!" Tony grinned, once again letting go of her nipple, his goatee wet with white milk. Fucking beautiful. 

Natasha's back arched off the bed, her thumb sweeping over Tony's chin and slipping into his mouth as he kept thrusting his fingers into her, faster, ragged, perfect. She shouted his name, her eyes screwed shut as her body let go, and pleasure slapped her in the face, her orgasm taking her high, as Tony always managed to give her whether he realized it or not in this headspace. 

It took her a while to come back to her senses. She blinked at the ceiling and then back at Tony, chuckling when he, overly carefully, extracted his fingers from her vagina, an intrigued frown furrowing his brow. 

"You can taste if you want. You know you can." She said, relaxation slurring her words. 

Tony gave her a side-glance, before hesitantly bringing his soaked fingers to his lips. He gave them a quick lick first, leaning closer with his chin only before drawing back. He hummed. 

"Mommy's sticky's good." Tony nodded. 

Natasha laughed letting him finish his exploration until she couldn't take another inch of distance between them and sat up enough that she could haul Tony on her lap, facing each other this time. It put him just slightly higher than her and she looked up at his smiley face, her hands dancing on his waist and up his back gently. 

"Need'ta go back to my bed now?" He asked her, his face flushing red again, closing down on her right there as he fiddled with the higher edge of his diaper. 

"Do you want to?" Natasha tried. It didn't work, Tony evaded her gaze, looking to the other side of the bed with longing but not making a sound. "Wanna tell me what happened tonight, baby?" She asked, letting her hands cradle the back of his head again to bring their foreheads together. 

"Nuthin'" Tony said, straightening up against her hold, "paci," he pointed at Natasha's nightstand. 

"Not yet, love, tell me." She grasped his hand in the air gently. 

"Big Tony mean." 

"Mean?" 

"Big Tony say no one love him, Big Tony cry." Tony murmured. 

Natasha's heart cried at that, too. Fuck, but this man would forever wreck her, in every way he'd find. 

"So baby come out to play? To cheer Big Tony up, uh?" She pushed. 

Tony hummed, biting his nails.

"Tony's little, Tony's happy, Mommy." He said, and finally looked up at her, something akin to fear in his gaze. 

"Of course, love, come here," she uncrossed his arms until she could loop them around her neck and bring him flush to her chest. "Mommy wants you to be happy, I'm happy you're happy like this." 

"But…" Tony hiccupped, "Big Tony he no want me. He mean." 

"He's not mean, love, Big Tony's just scared." 

"Bigs' not s'pposed'ta be scared." Tony shook his head in her neck, his warm tears once again tugging at every string in Natasha's heart. 

"Everyone can be scared, darling. I'm scared too sometimes."

"You kiddin',"

"No I'm not," Natasha chuckled at the indignation in his voice, rubbing his back as she breathed in the scent of his hair. "But you make it all better, you always make it all better. You know why?" 

Tony leaned back for that one, but kept his arms around her neck, playing with the wisps of hair at her nape. He shook his head again, his bottom lip all stuck out and pouty. 

"Because you're my good, gorgeous little baby boy. And you make me all happy,"

"And fuzzy?" Tony asked right away.

"And fuzzy." She confirmed with a fond smile. 

"Big Tony make you happy and fuzzy too?" He asked, hesitation creeping back into the cracks of his voice, the one in many clues that told Natasha Big Tony wasn't very far from them right then. 

"All of you makes me happy and fuzzy always love." 

"That's good." Tony decided. 

"Yes it is, it is so good." Natasha nodded. 

She brought their foreheads together again, this time kissing his lips softly, just brushing them together. 

"I'm going to get something to clean us up a bit, and then sleepysleeps, yes?"

Tony whined a little at the idea that she'd leave the bed but got off her lap anyway. 

"Sleepysleeps, yes." 

"Good boy," Natasha caressed his cheeks as she got up. "Be right back." 

She took care of cleaning off any excess fluids from her baby boy, from his face to his hands to his diaper change, all the while watching him for signs that he was coming out of his headspace. It didn't happen, Tony only squirmed a little when she cleaned his tummy, giggled at the baby powder she sprinkled on his most tender parts and sighed when she dropped a much deserved kiss on his forehead. 

"Hop under the covers, love." She said, patting the mattress right next to her spot, watching as he went eagerly, his movements a bit heavier than they'd been even minutes before. 

"Tony sleep now." He told her, his face smashed between her shoulder and his pillow. 

He always slept in a ball after they played together like this, and Natasha did her best to wrap her arms around him in the most comforting way she could. If she took a little more time falling asleep than he did, there was nothing unusual there either. She watched his face, the features of the man she loved with all her heart but could only ever tell when he was like this, little, open, and in need of it. 

Chances were, Tony would be gone come morning, and one day she'd be brave enough to stop him, to tell him to stop his bullshit and stop hiding. But for now, she was all too raw, all too aware of Tony's insecurities, and the way they reminisced her own, that dark little voice in her mind that told her he would only ever need her to be his Mommy and not his partner in life and everything else. And it was okay. It really was. Because little Tony gave her everything she ever needed, and being there for him that way was the most rewarding relationship she'd ever been in. Because she also knew that, for all that Tony might try to act as if nothing happened the days after he came into her bedroom like tonight, the time he spent aloof was growing shorter and shorter each time. Proof enough of the crack in his resolve was the fact that he'd moved back into the compound a few weeks ago, and they both knew the reason he'd done it, Avengers meetings weren't it. 

Natasha felt good, holding her baby boy in her arms, knowing that the man who could become her everything - who already was in so many ways - was coming around to accepting who they were to each other when he was an adult, too. She felt good when Tony's warm hand closed on her wrist in the little space between their bodies and he called for her in his sleep, his soft  _ "Mommy" _ filling her with joy, and tenderness, and warmth the likes of which she'd never known before she and Tony had managed to sit down long enough to decide that they both needed this, and they should let it happen when it did, not push themselves into dropping accidentally and alone. 

Natasha fell asleep, with a smile on her face and a lightness to her heart, thinking they were getting closer and closer to what would look like happiness for them both. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series :)


End file.
